Day
Day & Night is a Pixar animated short film released with the theatrical release of Toy Story 3. Plot When Day, a sunny fellow, encounters Night, a stranger of the dark, sparks fly! Day and Night are frightened and suspicious of each other at first, and quickly get off on the wrong foot. But as they discover each other's unique qualities -- and come to realize that each of them offers a different window onto the same world -- the friendship helps both to gain a new perspective. Production Teddy Newton, whose previous work includes The Incredibles and Ratatouille, makes his directorial debut on the film. Unlike previous Pixar shorts, the animation style combines 2D and 3D elements, and Up production designer Don Shank says it is "unlike anything Pixar has produced before." Awards *Nominated: Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film *Won: Visual Effects Society award for Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Short *Won: Annie Award for Best Animated Short Subject Trivia *Teddy Newton included in the short a recording of a speech by the motivational speaker Wayne Dyer, which he had heard in his youth. It is heard as the radio broadcast in Day's window.http://www.pixar.com/short_films/Theatrical-Shorts/Day-and-Night Pixar.com *The wolf inside Night's "window" is a modified version of Alpha from Up.http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?pid=4502729&id=35245929077&ref=fbx_album Disney•Pixar's Facebook *The lumberjack chopping down a tree is Tom from Up wearing different clothes. *Teddy Newton, the director of the short, voiced Chatter Telephone in Toy Story 3, the feature film that it was released with. *The rainbow inside Day's "window" is also on the front door at Sunnyside Daycare, one of the settings in Toy Story 3. *The sheep sound effects were from Billy, Goat, and Gruff in the first Toy Story movie, while the bicycle sound effect was used for Roller Bob in the Animated StoryBook: Toy Story on CD-ROM. *The movie Day is watching is actually the Thunderbolt show from Walt Disney's animated 101 Dalmatians film. *Some of the cars watching the Thunderbolt show in Night's window are at least the same model as characters from Cars. *This is the first Pixar short to show the title at the end rather than the beginning. The second was La Luna. *The planes in Day's "window" seem to be a reference to the . *The Wilhelm scream is heard during the movie scene when the cowboy shoots a man off-screen. Gallery Day&night.png 2010-journuit-1.jpg Day & Night screenshot.jpg|Night and Day examine each other Night looks at Day's window.png|Night likes what he sees Day & Night screenshot 2.jpg|Night howls with a wolf while Day shows off a pool party Day shows Night Rainbow.png|Day shows Night a beautiful rainbow Night-Firework Explosion.png|Night explodes with fireworks 0618-day-and-night-pixarjpg-a9997ccf1bb1c0c9_large.jpg|Night admiring a folly of planes Day watches movie in Night.jpg|Day enjoys a movie inside Night's "window" Day & Night-Las Vegas!.png|The beauty of Las Vegas at night Sun goes up-Sun goes down.png|Sun goes up, Sun goes down. Night becomes Day and Day becomes Night How it works.jpg|A diagram showing how Pixar created the 3D effect Day-and-Night-and-101-Dalmations.jpg|Night and Day and 101 Dalmatians watching the same show fireflies.jpg|Night showing fireflies to Day Oceans.jpg|The ocean in Day and Night References External links * es:Day & Night pl:Noc i Dzień Category:Animated shorts Category:Toy Story Category:Pixar shorts Category:Pixar films Category:2010 shorts Category:3-D films Category:Academy Award nominated films